


There You Will Find Me

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Ghost!Gally, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kindred Spirits, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Self-Reflection, Soulmates, Spirits, Temporary Character Death, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Gally was dead. He had died and now he was just that. Dead. As secrets emerge about his death and the deaths of the Gladers before him, he devises a plan to stop the senseless deaths of the surviving Gladers who are making their way across the Scorch. He finds love, friendship and the meaning of life and death as he races against time to save those who hadn't bothered to save him.





	1. There You Will Find Me Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost!Gally. Enough said.

There You Will Find Me  
A/N: I got this idea earlier tonight and decided to yet again write it out and see if it went anywhere. Not sure if I’m going to continue it. It depends on how I like it. –MoonlitShadow

Prologue  
Gally’s eyes fluttered open as he felt himself rising upwards. He had done it. He had tried to kill Thomas just as they wanted. His brows furrowed in confusion though when he noticed that he was now suspended above the room in the Griever loading dock looking down at what looked like two dead bodies amongst many others. He squinted as he tried to see who they were and tried to move closer but was surprised when an unseen force drove him down next to one of the bodies. There lying on the floor was him. His blonde hair was caked with blood as his mouth lay open in a permanent surprised expression. His chest had blood trickling out of it from a large hole right through the middle. 

His eyes widened when he saw that he wasn’t moving. Panic began to set in as he looked around the room and noticed that Thomas and the others were gone leaving him alone in the cold, dark room. He jumped when a door off to the side opened and tons of armed guards raced into the room. He watched as they cleared the room before turning and facing a woman that he knew all too well. Ava Paige made her way down into room with a pleased smile fixed firmly on her face. 

Several lab technicians in white lab coats followed after her recording her every word with their high tech tablets. “Phase One, Maze Trial complete. Losses, 12. Survivors, 9.” She said as she eyed Gally’s body that lay in a pool of blood on the floor. Gally’s eyes widened when two masked technicians picked his body up off of the floor and loaded it onto a rolling cart making his breath catch in his throat. Ava Paige glanced down at his now cold form and shook her head. “Shame. He was quite promising.” She said before she moved on to the other body that lay strewn on the floor. 

It was then that he realized it. He was dead. He had died. But how? How had he died? He didn’t feel anything. Surely when you died you felt something. His brows furrowed and he quickly followed the two masked technicians as they wheeled his body out the door and down a long hallway. The white fluorescent lights flickered ominously above him as he followed them into a room that said Morgue. He watched as they took his body off of the cart and placed it onto one of the many long, metal tables in the room before covering it with a plain white sheet. 

He couldn’t believe it. He had died. And he hadn’t even realized it. Well, now he did. But how did he not know he had died when he was dying? He shook his head and crossed his arms uncomfortably over his chest as he stared at the body that used to be his. So this was it. He was dead. He looked around the room and tested his voice quietly finding that he could still speak. “Now what?” He rasped out as he looked around the room. He turned quickly when a second body was wheeled into the room. He looked over at its face and was surprised to see Chuck laying face up with his eyes glazed over in a forever cold stare. His eyes scanned the young boy’s body until he spotted the remains of a bloody gunshot wound that lay right over his heart. Gally felt tears come to his eyes and he let out a quiet sniffle realizing that there was no one around anymore to see him cry. That was when he became confused again. If he had died and was here, where was Chuck? He looked around the room and noticed that the pudgy young boy was nowhere to be found. Throwing his hands up in the air out of sheer exasperation he watched as the technicians lifted Chuck’s body on top of the table next to his own and placed another plain white sheet over it. 

Gally licked his lips and looked around the room one more time before deciding that he had had enough of the creepy and deadly quiet room. He rolled his eyes as his brain registered his tongue in cheek play on words. He followed the two technicians down the hall where they eventually met up with a large group of lab workers who were gathered around a large table. He watched as a screen appeared in the middle of the table and they all proceeded to enter different codes into keyboards on the side. “What the..?” He said as he stepped closer and saw that there on the screen appeared the remains of what used to be the Glade. His eyes widened as they scanned the fiery scene. He could see the remnants of what used to be the Homestead off to the side and the Blood House still on fire as a dead quiet filled the room. So that was what was left of his home. His breath hitched in his throat as he turned away from the desolate scene. 

The Glade had been the only home he had ever known and to see in such a state left an empty hole in his chest, right beside the other one that Minho had made with his spear. His eyes filled with tears as he turned back around and watched the lab workers zoom in on the screen where he could see the remains of Griever parts and other signs of death still lingering in their once beautiful home. He had been so proud of all they had done in the Glade. And now, as he watched it burn to the ground he found that none of it seemed to matter. They had all struggled for years and had made it flourish so well only for him to see it destroyed, dead and lifeless on the screen in front of him. He had a fleeting thought of wondering if the other ghosts of the dead Gladers who had died before him were still there amongst the flames. The thought shook him to the core as he watched the images on the screen change to ones of what looked like some sort of desert. 

There trudging across the large dunes of sand was Thomas, Newt, Minho and the others as they made their way towards what looked like a city in the distance. He watched as the screens showed each of their vital signs and the waves that their brains produced. His brows furrowed as he watched them talk about and analyze each one. Suddenly, the picture of Winston that held his vital signs and brain patterns disappeared and a long drawn out beeping sound filled the room. “Subject D3 Winston, deceased.” The words flashed across the screen where only moments before Winston’s heartbeat had been. 

Gally ran a hand over his face before shaking his head and taking a seat against the wall in the back of the room. He stared at the bright white tiles in anger as he wondered how Winston had died. Was it quick? Did he feel it? Winston had been his best friend in the Glade. Did that mean that his best friend’s ghost was now lost forever in the desert that seemed to go on for miles? It all made him angry as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Something had to be done. There were too many lives that had been lost already, including his own. Glancing back up at the screen that showed the surviving Gladers making their way through impossible conditions, he knew that there had to be a way to stop this before any more of them lost their lives. Leaning his head back against the wall of the lab, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of clicking keyboards and low voices as he began to devise a plan to save those who hadn’t bothered to save him.


	2. There You Will Find Me Chapter 2

There You Will Find Me Chapter 2  
A/N: I’m really starting to like Ghost!Gally. I think I might give him some new ghost friends as well. Maybe even add a romance or two. Some things will stay true to the books but the main plotline will be extremely OOC. Some of the character deaths in the books will happen sooner than they actually did.-MoonlitShadow

Wicked Compound 3:00 a.m.  
Gally let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly realizing that he must’ve fallen asleep somehow. It was funny to him that even though he was dead he could still sleep. He guessed it was one of the ironies of the entire situation that he had found himself in. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the lab and saw that things had quieted down a lot since he was last awake. The only lights that shone through the darkness were the ones coming from the screens and the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of his friend’s vital signs as they continued to beep letting him know that they had still somehow managed to survive. 

He shakily got to his feet and brushed himself off before heading over to the main screen on the large table in front of him. He took a seat at one of the chairs that surrounded it and watched as Thomas and the others slept restlessly amongst the sand dunes. He hadn’t a clue how they managed to get any rest when they were fighting for their lives, but then ended up chuckling when he realized that not long ago he had been doing the exact same thing. Their faces were so serene as he watched them huddle together for warmth in what seemed like a cold night. 

His eyes scanned over them once, twice, three times making sure that each and every one of them was alive and well. They all seemed to be for now. Letting out a deep breath that had been holding, he leaned back in the plastic chair and looked around the lab. Some of his memories of before the maze had begun to come back to him as he sat somewhat enjoying the quiet. This was the main lab that was near the control rooms. He had been here before many times before he had gone into the maze. He had even watched as Alby spent his very first month alone in the Glade on these very screens. His memories of late nights laughing with the rest of the then lab technicians and soon to be Gladers came back in full force. They had joked about Alby in the Glade and how they soon would be there themselves. They had all been excited about the prospect of being in the experiment. Then again they had all been raised with the sole purpose of doing just that. Being lab rats for a supposed higher cause. 

He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh before getting to his feet and deciding that he had had enough of the lab for now. The memories that lingered there haunted him as he made his way out into the deserted hall. He decided to choose a direction and walk aimlessly around the compound until he figured out what he would do next. His worn boots clanked on the cold tiles as he turned down a corridor on the left. He passed more labs, more control rooms, some operating rooms. He remembered that this was where they had spent most of their time before they had become the subjects themselves. 

He walked the mazes of hallways for hours until he found himself in one of the resident dormitories sitting on one of the beds watching as the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon. A lot of his memories had returned as he had explored the compound. Memories of working for Wicked, the other Gladers, even his family. All of them seemed a bit useless now that he had made it to the afterlife. His memory of before the earth was destroyed what got him the most though. He could remember what it had looked like with grass, trees, lakes, houses. He could remember it all. And as he stared out the window, the image of the large yellow sun peeking through layers of barbed wire and empty, desolate land pulled at his undead heart as he remembered what it used to be like. 

He shook his head at the sight before rising to his feet and making his way out of the dorms. He continued to walk the halls until most of the staff was awake and going about their daily activities. What did he do now? In order to save his friends he had to get to them somehow. And how was he going to do that when they were out in some desert and he was stuck here in the compound? He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to wrack his brain for the answers he desperately needed. He had been officially dead for over 12 hours and he had found that the afterlife wasn’t much different from the regular life. His mind and body still worked, yet his heart was gone and there was still a very big, bloody gaping wound in the middle of his chest from where Minho kindly left his spear. He huffed out an annoyed breath as he thought back to the very moment he had died. 

He didn’t remember the actual act of passing on, but he remembered the feel of the pistol in his hand and the way Thomas and the other’s eyes held a fear that shook him to the very core. He was so sure in that moment that he could get away with killing Thomas and then be released from the clutches of Wicked. A crooked smile formed on his lips as he thought of how wrong he was. You could never escape Wicked. Once you were in, that was it. You were in for life. And apparently death in his particular case. It was like the gang from hell. Hell. His brows furrowed momentarily as the thought came to the forefront of his mind. He had killed someone. Wasn’t he supposed to be taken away to some eternal fiery land? He shrugged once again not knowing the answer. Maybe this was what hell was. A constant reminder of the life that he now would never get to live. 

Tired of debating the meaning of life and death for the moment he looked around and decided that it was time to look for an exit out of this place. If he was going to help Thomas and the others then he needed to get to them first. Pushing himself off the wall, he stalked down the hall and followed the signs until he came across what looked like some type of loading dock. Workers were loading and unloading boxes of equipment and other various items on and off of large ship looking vehicles. Bergs. He suddenly remembered those. It was how Wicked got around in the outside world. He wondered if one of them would be heading towards where Thomas and the others were. Ducking behind a large stack of boxes, he listened carefully to the workers conversations trying to get a clue as to where the Bergs were headed. After a few moments, he sighed heavily and banged his fist hard into one of the boxes realizing that all of these particular Bergs were headed out to the city of Denver. He had no clue if Thomas and his friends were near Denver or not and the sheer fact of not knowing made him begin to get anxious. 

He turned and followed the signs back to the main hallways and yet again found himself aimlessly walking in circles as he tried to figure out what his next move would be. If only he knew where Thomas and the others were located. Deciding to check on the Gladers, he headed back to the control rooms and stepped inside surprised to see that it was almost empty except for a girl that looked about his age and two older men that stood in the middle of the room having a conversation. Knowing he had nothing better to do, he listened in as they talked in hushed tones. Group A is heading towards Safe House Location A. You two and your group will be dropped off not far from there. Group A should find you in a matter of hours. Remember the plan. If something happens, we’ll deal with it. Separate them, lead them. Bring them to the location B and let Group B handle the rest.” One of the men that Gally now recognized as Assistant Director Janson said to the other man and the younger girl. The two nodded as the young girl stepped away from the men who had fallen back into a conversation and approached the main screens that showed Thomas and the others just outside of what looked like a destroyed city wasteland. “Let’s see what you have in store for us, Thomas.” The girl said quietly before Janson called out to her. “Brenda, follow Jorge to the loading docks. You’ll be leaving in three hours.” He said to her as the girl nodded and followed the two men out of the room. 

So the girl and the other man who was apparently named Jorge were on their way to go find Thomas and the others. Gally’s eyes lit up with excitement as he quickly followed after them as they made their way down the hall and back to where he saw the Bergs. Janson left the two to go instruct another group of workers, leaving just the girl named Brenda and the man named Jorge alone. “Are you ready for this, Brenda?” Jorge asked as he looked down at the young girl. Brenda nodded firmly and glanced longingly over at one of the Bergs that now made a humming noise letting Gally know that it was beginning to get ready to leave. “I’ve been cooped up in the medical ward for too long. I’ve been dying to actually go on a mission with the others.” Brenda said as she gave Jorge an excited smile. Jorge nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. “This will be a tough mission. The subjects already are very distrusting. I think you will have the best chance though to get through to subject A1.” He said as Brenda nodded in agreement. “A1 seems to need some comfort after so many losses.” She said as Gally realized that they were talking about Thomas. 

So that was their plan. They were going to send a group of workers to befriend the Gladers and gain their trust. Then they would lead them to only God knows where. Gally shook his head and let out an angry sneer. Of course they would start to appeal to the Glader’s emotional sides. They had all but mentally and physically broken them. Why not emotionally torture them as well? He paced back and forth as he waited for Janson to come back give Jorge, Brenda and the group that was heading out final instructions. “Find them. Make them trust you. Get them to where they need to go. Teresa and the others will take it from there. Be safe and remember, Wicked is good.” Janson said as everyone repeated the phrase that Gally already knew by heart. From the time that they were born, they had memorized that phrase. Wicked is good. They were taught to believe in this cause with every fiber of their being, and now he was seeing first hand at how wrong it all was. 

Wicked was most certainly not good. It had destroyed countless lives and ended many more. It had torn families apart and used the innocence of young children for its own personal gain. Gally knew that long ago he used to believe in finding the supposed cure for the Flare that they were working towards. But now, he saw that if the Flare was indeed still rampant despite all that had happened, there was very little any of them could do about it. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring and then another and another. Janson and the group froze before rushing off towards the main hallway. A couple of technicians met them halfway as they hurriedly filled them in. “Subject A1 has been potentially fatally injured by an unknown assailant.” Janson’s eyes widened along with Gally’s as they rushed into the control room and watched as Thomas fell to the ground with a large bullet wound in his chest. Gally held his breath with the others but let it out slowly when they saw that Thomas was still alive, yet incredibly unstable. Gally looked up at the screens and watched as Newt and the others dragged Thomas away from what looked like a group of three people where one of the held a pistol directed right at them. 

Shit. Gally thought as everyone spurred into action. Janson dropped the clipboard he was holding and began to shout orders at the workers who rushed by him. “Get a medic unit out there now! We can’t lose him yet!” He yelled as workers ran from the room. Alerts flashed across the screen as Thomas’s heart rate accelerated and then dropped. ‘Warning: Subject heart rate dropping.’ A loud mechanical voice said as the screens all focused in on Thomas was now barely conscious. Gally watched helplessly as Thomas’s eyes began to close while Newt and Minho tried desperately to wake him. And then all at once everything and everyone stopped moving. The alerts stopped flashing and Thomas’s heart rate became steady once again. Gally noticed it was low for an average person but it was still steady as ever. An amused smirk found its way onto his lips as he watched the baffled workers scurry about. Leave it to Thomas the wonder boy to miraculously survive a supposed fatal gunshot wound. 

They all watched as Thomas’s eyes blinked open slowly before Newt and Minho shakily helped him to his feet. A small trickle of blood oozed from the wound in his chest, but other than that Gally was surprised to see that he could move and somewhat limp his way over to the rest of the Gladers with the help of Newt and Minho. Shaking his head, he chuckled as Janson and the others looked at one another with relieved expressions. “False alarm, everyone.” Janson said calmly as he readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The workers began adjusting the camera angles and watched as Thomas and the others made their way down the city streets and towards what looked like an abandoned building. “Subjects have reached Safe House Location A ahead of Teresa and the others. Tell the others to stay back as we send a medic unit to the injured subject.” Janson said loudly as everyone nodded and the order was issued over the compounds loud speaker. Gally threw his hands up in the air as people began to rush around again. “Unbelievable…” He muttered as he followed a group of technicians back to the Bergs where medics and their equipment were being loaded onto one of the large, black ships. Gally glanced around before making his way onto the Berg. Taking a seat on the cot in the center of the room, he waited as the medics were loaded and the Berg was prepared for takeoff. It was time to go find Thomas and the others and stop more of them from joining him in the afterlife. He took a deep breath and let it out as the Berg’s door closed and the ship began to hum. He never had been a very caring person in his regular life but he had found himself to start to really care about Thomas and the others making it out of this alive. As the Berg lifted away from the compound and headed out into the open air, he silently promised himself and the others that he would try his hardest to help them in any way he could.


	3. There You Will Find Me Chapter 3

There You Will Find Me Chapter 3  
A/N: I’ve decided to make this story into one of those creepy undead romance stories. Newt will be making an appearance sooner rather than later and his death and everything else from this point on is all extremely OOC and non-canon compliant. I kind of like it like that though. More artistic license. Anywho, back to Gally berging it out and Newt being adorable because really, it’s Newt everyone. .-MoonlitShadow

3:00 p.m. The Scorch  
“Damnit it’s still spurting!” Newt growled as he held a dirty rag onto the bullet wound in his best friend’s chest. “Bring me more rags!” He yelled as Minho and the others searched the abandoned house’s living room for any type of cloth. Thomas let out a bloody wheeze and clenched his teeth hard as Newt dug his fingers into the wound trying to stop the bleeding. “Hold it tighter!” Minho yelled back as he and Frypan began to tear apart some dusty floral curtains that hung off the windows. “I’m bloody trying!” Newt grit out as he pushed harder making Thomas yelp with pain. “Sorry, Tommy but it looks like it’s gonna take a little more than a bloody rag to stop you from bleeding out.” Newt said as he watched Thomas begin to panic. “Calm down, will ya? You’re makin it harder for me to hold it down!” He said trying to sooth the younger boy. Thomas was on the brink of losing consciousness for the third time in ten minutes and they had yet to stop the wound from bleeding out. It had slowed considerably since Thomas was first shot but the wound was deeper than they had expected making the blood pool at its surface. 

“Just leave me and go.” Thomas cried making Newt roll his eyes in exasperation and push down into the wound harder. “Well aren’t you a bloody fucking martyr?” He said as Thomas began to thrash about beneath him. “Stop patronizing the fucking patient!” Minho yelled with his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Oh it’s not like he’s fucking dying and you two are teasing the hell out of him. No not at all!” Frypan yelled at both of them making both Newt and Minho roll their eyes in tandem. “If he was gonna bloody die he would’ve already done it.” Newt huffed out having no idea whether or not Thomas was going to die but hoping that since he hadn’t already that he wouldn’t. 

Suddenly the entire house began to shake as the Gladers braced themselves from an unknown force. Newt crouched low over Thomas trying desperately to protect his wounded friend while Minho and the others huddled off to the side. They let out shouts of surprise when armed guards stormed into the room and backed them all into a corner except Newt who still crouched defensively over his dying friend. “Release the subject!” The guards shouted making Gally, who had dutifully followed the excitement roll his eyes. Of course Newt wasn’t going to release Thomas. It was no secret that the brunette was his lover back in the Glade. 

Gally watched as the guards aimed their guns directly at Newt’s forehead making the blonde swallow hard before saying a quick sorry to Thomas and making his way over to the corner where the others stood defenseless. Well that was easier than expected. Lover or no lover, he knew Newt was no fool. If a gun was pointed at you, it was every man for himself. The guards surrounded them as the team of medics that Gally had arrived with rushed in and placed a now unconscious Thomas on a stretcher before carrying him quickly out of the room. Once the medics had loaded Thomas onto the bergs, the guards filed out of the house and back into the berg that they had just come out moments before. The party of bergs hummed dully for a moment and then began to lift off into the air. Newt and the others raced out of the house and watched as the bergs carried away the one Glader that ever seemed to matter. Gally stood behind them leaning against the door frame looking utterly disappointed in how boring the rescue had been. He would’ve assumed that the guards would’ve fired at them at least once or twice, but was surprised when none of them even pulled the trigger. Grumbling to himself about trigger pulling and other various complaints about being newly dead, he made his way over to where the Gladers stood in a circle looking at Newt who looked like he had just lost his best friend. 

“What do we do now?” Frypan asked as he and the other Gladers looked around completely clueless. Gally knew that Newt had no clue what to do but was surprised when he actually answered. “We head towards the finish just as we planned.” The blonde said quietly as the others nodded and gathered up their equipment. Gally didn’t have the faintest idea what they were talking about and decided to return to the abandon house. He watched as Newt and Minho apparently hatched out some sort of plan and began to walk off into the city streets. He figured they couldn’t get that far that quickly so he made himself at home inside the destroyed home. Looking around him he took in its dust covered walls and ripped up furniture. 

Someone had apparently vacated the property quickly as he picked up a smashed picture frame and dusted off the glass. It was a picture of a young family smiling happily at the camera. He frowned and held the picture tightly in his palms. They must’ve either died when the solar flares hit or had been evacuated to one of the few cities that had managed to be rebuilt and survive the aftermath. A girl that was about his age with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes smiled up at him along with what she assumed her parents. He couldn’t help but offhandedly think she was beautiful. His lips upturned into a slight smirk as he noticed the faint glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He wondered to himself what she might’ve been like and if she had survived the tragedy of the flares. 

Suddenly he heard a creak coming from somewhere above him as he looked up and heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the second floor. Quickly placing the picture frame on the worn couch, he made his way cautiously over to the stairs. He wasn’t quite sure why he was being so cautious. It wasn’t like whatever it was could hurt him seeing as how he was already dead. Yet something seemed to keep him there as he waited. He jumped back slightly when the same girl that was in the photograph appeared at the top of the stairs and peered down at him with a nervous expression. 

 

“Are you going to come up or are you going to just keep standing there?” She asked quietly making him quirk an eyebrow before looking around the room for anyone but him that she could be talking to. Finally realizing that she could actually see him somehow, he stepped forward and looked up at her with a curious expression of his own. “You can see me?” He asked as she nodded and gave him what looked like an amused smile. “You’re dead aren’t you?” She asked as he nodded slowly making her smile grow wider. “So am I.” She said simply making Gally realize that he wasn’t going to be alone any longer.


	4. There You Will Find Me Chapter 4

There You Will Find Me Chapter 4  
A/N: Some may wonder why I am continuing this story, because I can already see that it’s probably going to turn out terrible but for some reason I feel the need to continue it. It speaks to me. And when you’re a writer and a story speaks to you, you just have to go with it. I’m taking a small break from happy fanfictions. I’m sad so my writing shall be sort of sad with me. 

Gally blinked one, two, three times before shrugging and deciding that perhaps fraternizing with the only other undead person he’d seen so far wouldn’t be a half bad idea. When he reached the top of the stairs he watched as the girl nervously held out her hand for him to shake. “Hello. My name’s Bridget. And I’ve been dead for quite a while and you’re the first other dead person I’ve met.” She said as he took her hand and shook it gently before releasing it. His hand felt strangely warm and tingled slightly as it fell back to his side. “Gally.” He said simply. He wasn’t used to girls. Being around other men was what he was used to. He had no idea what the girl wanted but he was hesitant to find out. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at her as she stood awkwardly in front of him. She was small, about 5’2 and had the sweetest smile he had ever seen in life or death. 

Realizing that there wasn’t much more for either of them to say in terms of greetings, he cleared his throat awkwardly and tilted his head to the side in a questioning look. “So uh, how long have you been here? And where are your parents? I’m assuming they’re your parents anyways.” He asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Bridget’s smile dropped into a deep frown as her eyes fell to the floor. “I’ve been here ever since I died. I’m not sure how long ago that was and I seem to have been the only one still left here.” She said quietly as he nodded in understanding. He thought back to the Morgue and how both he and Chuck had died relatively at the same time, yet he was the only one who hadn’t passed on. It made him wonder though, what had she done so she couldn’t and why was she still here now? 

“Oh.” He said as he looked down at her with what he thought was his best look of pity that he could still muster. He hadn’t felt that emotion in a while. The whole pity thing. Not even when he had become dead himself did he feel any type of pity. He knew he had deserved it so it was only fair that he didn’t pity himself for the situation that he was in. But this girl…She seemed so innocent. It made him wonder. Was she left behind because she had done something wrong or was it because of something else? He hadn’t a clue as he watched her fiddle with a strand of her long blonde hair. Deciding that he had had enough awkwardness for one day, he turned towards the stairs to leave but was surprised when the girl stopped him. “You’re leaving?” She asked quickly as she began slightly panicked. He nodded once in confirmation before turning to leave again. “Why are you leaving?” She asked as he let out an annoyed huff and put his hands on his hips. “Because I need to save my friends.” He said in an exasperated tone making the girl shrink back slightly. “Oh.” She said simply making him feel a teeny bit bad that he had been a little harsh. But what was he supposed to do? Take her with him? 

The girl’s eyes began to shine with tears making him want to roll his eyes but he decided against it since she was female and he didn’t want to make her cry worse. “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered making a strange feeling come over him and his heart clench painfully in his undead chest. He stood there for a moment wondering what on earth he had done to get himself into such a predicament before finally nodding and making a big show of gesturing to the stairs. “Fine. You can come too. But don’t expect anything from me.” He said as she smiled happily and bounced down the stairs. He tilted his head towards the ceiling and shook it hard. If there was such a thing as a higher power that had purposely put him here for this, he was really beginning to start to question why and what that purpose was. 

After a few moments of standing at the top of the stairs debating on whether or not he really wanted to go down them, he finally decided on the latter and made his way back down into the living room where he found the girl staring at the broken picture frame that lay on the couch. He felt bad for her in that moment knowing that she was probably thinking about her family or the way they died or both. Memories of his own family seeped into his mind before he quickly willed them away. There was no time for emotional revelations. He had to get to Thomas and the others. Letting out a deep sigh, he took her smaller hand in his own and quickly led them out of the abandoned house and into the now fading sunlight. The girl blushed as she looked at their fingers that were now laced together. He hadn’t even noticed they were until now. He coughed awkwardly and released her hand before letting his own fall back to his side. It had that strange feeling again and gave another, more prominent tingle. 

‘Weird…’ He thought to himself as he held his hand up to his forehead to block his eyes from the sun’s harsh glare. He looked both ways down the street and was surprised when he didn’t see any sign of Newt, Minho and the others. A confused expression registered on his face as he looked at his Keeper’s watch and was surprised to notice that it still worked. “What the fuck?” He said quietly as the small dial on his watch read 4:00. Where did the time go? And had he really been inside that long? Shrugging to himself, he started off in the direction he had last seen the group and had a strange sense of joy wash over him when the girl followed quickly behind him. 

The sun was sinking below the horizon by the time they had made it to what looked like the shopping district of the city. Gally moved at a quick and practiced pace and was surprised when the girl kept up with him perfectly. Bridget. He needed to start calling her that. He couldn’t refer to her as the girl forever. He had to try and have some sort of manners. Manners. Ha. He smirked at the thought. It had been ages since he had needed those. He glanced behind him and panicked for a moment before realizing that the girl, Bridget was walking beside him. He knew he needed to say something. Get a conversation going. Get a relationship started. Something. But he kept silent as he walked beside her at a comfortable pace. 

The city streets grew darker and old street lights flickered in the dim light. As they grew closer to what looked like an abandoned subway station, the nearest street lamp flickered and with a zap shut off loudly. Gally found himself in front of Bridget crouching low in a defensive position as he looked around them with keen eyes. He knew that they were already dead, but he had already been proven wrong once that day and wasn’t willing to be wrong again. If there was anything that could hurt them, he wanted to keep them safe. His breath came out even and steady as he reached a hand behind him and felt around for Bridget’s. She carefully slipped hers into his palm making him almost breathe a sigh of relief that she was still there and that the darkness hadn’t taken her away from him. 

It was almost completely dark now as the wind seemed to rip straight through them. It whistled down the abandoned stations stairs as it led deeper into the unknown darkness. It was then that he heard it. A scream. A voice. Not just any voice. A familiar one. Cursing loudly, he held tightly to Bridget’s hand as he led them quickly down the stations stairs and into the underground passageways. “Where are we going?” Bridget asked as everything suddenly disappeared and all they saw was pitch black. Gally placed a hand on her waist so he wouldn’t lose her as he spun in a circle. Which way were they? Where in the darkness were they in trouble? He had heard Newt’s voice along with muffled others somewhere in the darkness. It chilled him to the core as his eyes slowly adjusted to the scene before them. 

Long, dark subway tunnels were scattered throughout every direction as they stood on a lone covered platform in the middle of the large room. Every tunnel looked the same. How would he know which one to choose? He cursed again before answering Bridget’s lingering question. “We’re going on an adventure.” He said simply as he took her hand tightly in his own and led her to edge of the platform. Looking down over the side he whistled at the at least 5 foot drop down onto the tracks. Realizing that there was no other way, he turned around to face her with a determined expression. “We need to go down there and find my friends. They’re in trouble and I need to save them before it’s too late.” He said as he gave her hand a squeeze. Bridget didn’t know what to think of the man that she stood alone in the dark with. He had come into her house and then taken her off on some wild goose chase with him. Gally. That was his name. He still remained as much of a mystery to her as he did when he walked up those stairs in her childhood home. She had been in that same home for years. She had stopped counting them as they went by uneventfully. She had never seen another dead person before and figured that she had been left alone on this earth for some reason. 

She was beginning to question what that reason was as she looked up into Gally’s forest green eyes. “Do you have any idea where they are?” She asked and watched as he shook his head firmly. “I lost them when I found you. And I need to find them again before something bad happens.” He said quickly as he glanced around them. She knew he was growing impatient and figured that arguing would ruin what little chances she had with the one person she had seen since she had died. “Alright. Let’s go find them.” She said simply before walking to the edge of the platform and jumping off its ledge. Gally let out a yelp of surprise when she jumped and ran towards the edge after her. She could hear him breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that she had made it to the bottom unharmed. She looked up at him with a curious expression. Was he worried about her? Did he care about her already? She let out her own huff of annoyance before turning and walking off towards one of the large tunnels. “Where are you going?” He asked as he watched her from the platform. “To find your friends.” She answered as she kept on walking. 

Gally’s face screwed up in a confused expression. They had started talking. When did they start talking? How did that happen? And how had he managed to say more than two words to her? He didn’t know but as he watched her grow closer to the dark tunnel a feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach making him step off the ledge and follow her. As they walked side by side through the darkness, Gally couldn’t help but wonder if he would reach Newt and the others in time, or was it too late?


	5. There You Will Find Me chapter 5

There You Will Find Me Chapter 5  
A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Kinda had some writer’s block but I think most of it is gone now. I’ve got some ideas for this story and I think it’ll turn out pretty good. If you have any suggestions, ideas or comments on this story or any of my other stories please feel free to pm me or drop a review. All that I ask is that your comments be as kind as possible. Thanks-MoonlitShadow

Gally could hear sounds of a scuffle happening just a bit further down in the end of the particular tunnel that he and Bridget were exploring. His undead heart quickened it’s beat as he listened to what sounded like the groaning of some type of monster and the shouts of what sounded like one or more of the Gladers. It still boggled his mind that the Gladers had been stupid enough to choose this particular route through the abandoned tunnels anyways. Didn’t they know that there were most likely things down here who definitely didn’t want to be found? He rolled his eyes at the thought and suddenly felt a small squeeze around the palm of his hand. He nearly jumped when he saw that Bridget was holding his hand tightly in her own and their fingers were yet again intertwined. Romance. That was a thing he never thought he’d need in his young and very short life. He never needed it in the Glade despite the fact that many of the other Gladers had turned to each other for affection seeing as how they had never had a female in their close knit group. Gally wasn’t one of those Gladers though. He preferred to imagine what women looked like and how they would be if they had been with him in the Glade. The slight pressure of Bridget’s hand in his own made him start to feel things that he couldn’t believe he was feeling after all this time. It took him till the end of his life and beyond to find love? That was a startling realization. He mentally shrugged at the thought. So what? Okay so he may or may not have found someone to spend the rest of his undead life with. Right now they had bigger things to worry about. Like what the hell was happening with the Gladers and whatever else they found that he was now certain was attacking them. From the sounds of it, the Gladers seemed to be on the losing end of the fight and he quickened his pace pulling Bridget gently along to help her keep up. 

Suddenly there was a bright explosion of light right in front of them and Gally threw Bridget behind him and held up his hands to shield his eyes from the light. A scream was heard and Gally’s blood ran cold. “Come on.” He cried as he grabbed Bridget’s hand and took off running towards the bright light. There in the middle of the tunnel lay Newt covered in blood with bite marks marring his pale skin. Blood was pooling beneath him as Minho and the others desperately tried to keep him alive. “Come on, Newt. Come on. You’ve gotta stay with me man!” Minho cried as the others watched in complete horror as the life drained away from their former second in command. Finally Frypan and Winston stepped up to comfort Minho as he held onto the nearly lifeless body of his dying friend. “Find…Tommy…Save…” Newt whispered but didn’t get a chance to finish before the life drained out of him completely and the bright light suddenly became brighter. “NO!” Minho cried as Newt took his last breath and Gally watched in amazement as Newt’s soul rose up out of his body and appeared to be standing over himself as Minho held onto him and cried. “Newt!” Gally cried making the blonde suddenly jump in surprise and look over in his direction. “Captain?” He croaked suddenly realizing that his voice still worked. Gally was too relieved to notice the grief of the other Gladers. Instead he threw his arms around the lanky blonde making him gasp in surprise. “You’re really here. But I thought you were dead…And I…I’m…” Newt stuttered as he clutched onto Gally for dear life. “Yeah, mate. You’re dead. Congratulations.” Gally chuckled deeply as Newt’s eyes grew wide in shock. “But I didn’t feel anything.” He said as he looked between Gally and his now dead body that the Gladers were still hovering over. “Neither did I. Apparently you don’t feel a thing when it happens.” Gally said as he shook his head with a small smile. Newt’s eyes grew wide when he spotted the large bloody hole in the middle of Gally’s chest. “Minho bloody killed you! How are you still here?” He demanded to know as Gally merely shrugged and pointed at Newt’s own body to which the blonde looked down and let out a yelp when he saw that he was also covered in bloody marks that were now jagged and free of the red liquid. “Oh holy…” Newt gasped as he examined each bite mark and then looked down at his dead body to compare them. “I really am dead…” He said quietly as Gally left the blonde alone for a moment to gather his thoughts on being dead while he went back over to where Bridget was standing quietly off to the side watching everything that was happening. “Are you alright?” He asked her as she nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. So your friend is one of us now, huh?” She asked as she looked over in the direction that Newt was standing taking in the sight of his dead body and the rest of the Gladers. “Yeah, I guess so. The more the merrier I say.” Gally said as he chuckled slightly making her smile grow even wider. “Well, should we uh…give him a few minutes…you know to deal with everything…?” She asked unsure of what his response would be. Gally glanced over at Newt who had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking down at himself in Minho’s arms as the rest of the Gladers stood stoically in a circle around them. “Yeah. I’d say we’ll give him a few minutes. You know, to uh grieve.” Gally agreed quietly as he came to stand beside her. 

“How are you doing with everything?” He asked her gently, more gently than he thought he’d ever spoken to anyone in his entire life. Bridget nodded and once again took his hand in her own, playing with his long fingers and making him smile down at her softly. “I’m doing alright I guess. I’m most likely doing better than him though.” She said as she nodded her head towards where Frypan and Winston and the others had finally gotten Minho away from Newt’s body and were getting ready to say their goodbyes to the deceased Glader. “Right. Well, I’d say anyone’s doing better than Min right about now.” He said quietly next to her ear making her blush at the feeling of his warm breath against her cool skin. When Minho and the others finally started moving away from the site of Newt’s untimely demise, Gally led Bridget over to him to properly introduce the two. “Newt, I’d like you to meet Bridget. I found her when I came out to the Scorch after you all. She’s going to be coming with us.” He said as he gestured to the girl beside him making Newt look over at her in surprise. “Come with us where?” He asked as his voice took on a hint of sadness. Gally saw him glance down at his now abandoned dead body and sighed before answering him. “Wicked is trying to befriend the Gladers and lead you somewhere. Chancellor Paige is behind all of this. I saw all of you on their screens in the control room back at Wicked. That’s where I’m guessing they took Thomas. Apparently he’s the only one who’s not allowed to die.” He said with a note of sarcasm that made Newt scowl at him. “So what are we supposed to do about it? It’s not like we can do much good now that we’re bloody dead.” He practically groaned making Gally huff in annoyance. “Of course there’s something we can do about it. We can go find the rest of the Gladers and stop Wicked from doing whatever the hell they’re planning to do to them.” Newt’s eyes switched between him and Bridget’s faces looking for some possible solution but in the end he just shrugged and gestured to the once again dark tunnel in front of them. “Well alright then. Bloody lead the way Captain.” He murmured as Gally nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before taking Bridget’s hand and leading them deeper into the darkness. “Well that certainly went over well…” Bridget whispered to him as they walked away from Newt’s body once and for all. Gally nodded and glanced behind him at Newt who was reluctant to leave his former self behind but ended up following slowly behind them nonetheless. “Yeah well, he’ll manage.” Gally said simply as Bridget only nodded unsure if the recently dead blonde would do anything of the sort.


End file.
